Three-dimensional memory devices can store multiple bits in a single memory stack structure. A memory film is employed in three-dimensional memory devices to store electrical charges. The memory film needs to provide a tunneling path for electrical charges on the front side, and to prevent leakage of stored electrical charges through the backside.